Claroscuro
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: Una vez que alguien importante no te reconoce, ¿serias capaz de proporcionarle una vida nueva? .:Oneshot:.


**Claroscuro. **

Una vez que alguien importante no te reconoce, ¿serias capaz de regalarle una vida nueva?

Él estaba postrado en esa cama, mirando dentro de sus párpados, no quería pensar lo que podría ocurrir si no despertaba nunca, pero su pecho manifestaba claramente como inhalaba y luego exhalaba el aire, eso me alegraba sobremanera. Sin embargo, quería salir de allí, que tuviese a alguien más en su vida me destruía el alma como si tuviese dos kilos de explosivos dentro de mi cuerpo y los hubiesen detonado a la cuenta de tres

Uno: uno es quien quiere ser, pero lo mejor es… ¡con quien quieras!, yo con él no tenia que ocultar nada, sabia todo de mi, así como yo todo de él, o eso suponía yo. A diferencia de Fye, con Syaoran no tenia que comportarme como si me observaran una fila de educadores especialistas en etiqueta.

Sus labios solían hacer lo mismo siempre que nos veíamos, rozaban con los míos una y otra vez algo adictivo, sus manos me acariciaban las mejillas, que se encontraban excesivamente sonrojadas, sus dedos buscaban la calidez de mis pómulos sin saberlo, contemplaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me pedía que fuera su esposa cuando me graduara de la universidad.

Dos: dos meses era lo suficiente para proporcionarme la idea que de yo era una idiota, que no era única como el decía, yo era únicamente la que rellenaba los espacios tediosos del día, ¿no es así?

El rostro de mi lindo novio estaba allí, durmiendo, cerca de él ser mas despreciable del mundo… de mi.

No podía odiarlo, no seria justo; pero si no podía amarlo entonces, ¿qué seria de mi? Nada… todo se vería tan oscuro como los momentos en que él no estaba allí. Acaricié mi cabello largo y castaño en un gesto ausente, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, o al menos eso opinaba yo, detallé su cabello desde donde me encontraba, noté que estaba ciertamente ordenado, hice un mohín y con mi mano despeiné su cabello, cual caricia de novia.

-Te vez mucho mejor así- le susurré.

Examiné la comisura de sus labios, que tanto solía besar, mis ojos partieron de allí a sus largas cejas, sus párpados blanquecinos, al momento pasé mis orbes directo a sus pesadas pestañas marrón caoba pero no pude diferenciarlas bien, se veía tan borroso. Deslicé la manga de mi camisa sobre mis ojos. No quería llorar, y mucho menos que él sintiera eso en sus sueños, en medio de su dulce calma…

_Con lo perceptivo que él solía ser conmigo_.

Por ultimo, acaricié su mano con delicadeza, decidida a salir de allí.

Tres: él aparentemente no necesita de mi.

Me levanté del asiento contiguo a la cama y noté que a la vez se abría la puerta de la habitación, una chica de cabello largo, negro azabache me observaba, me fulminó con la mirada y yo me estremecí… _Si las miradas mataran…_

-Ya me iba.

-Gracias por visitarlo.- agregó con un tono sosegado que ocultaba odio hacia mi, lo podía sentir fluir en su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y desvié la mirada.

-Yo… -empecé a susurrar.- platicaré con la señora Li, cinco minut…

-Ella no tiene que saber nada de ti- me obstaculizó en un tono de voz desafiante y ciertamente alto- te puedes ir con tranquilidad a tu casa.

Giré la vista entre tanto Li abría los ojos, nuestras miradas chocaron en un momento de tensión. Comencé a desear que él jamás me hubiese conocido, que todo hubiese sido un malentendido, pero no… todo ameritaba la situación, la novia, el novio y el mal tercio; por su puesto la sobrante era yo.

Syaoran y yo sonreímos ligeramente, no había rencor en ninguno… puesto que él no sabia quien era yo. El dolor del "_¿quién eres?_" era NADA comparado con la sustitución, _"alguien nuevo que cuidará de ti"_ en el caso de él. _"alguien nuevo que necesitará de ti"_ en mi caso, aún no conocía ese alguien, y no estaba segura si estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero por ahora era lo de menos.

_Lo veía claro, todo era oscuro._

-Adiós Syaoran.

_Lo veía en medio de la oscuridad, pero para ambos ahora todo estaba claro._


End file.
